star_conquistafandomcom-20200213-history
Tertio Imperii Hominum (Third Empire of Mankind)
Summary The Warp Lanes have settled. It has been 4,000 years since the fall of the Second Imperium, torn asunder after a great disaster that made travel by Warp Lane near impossible for long periods of time. Much knowledge has been lost, and even the Factoria of Mars have cooled. In the Sol System, Earth has just been conquered by the Legio Mechanica, soldiers of the Eclessia Machinis, the Machine Church of Mars, descended from ancient cults venerating machinery as gods. Under the leadership of the Grand Fabricator-General, leader of the Eclessia Machinis and Adeptio Mechanica, the Third Imperium has been declared, and the first Explorator Fleets in centuries are being prepared for launch. The great Factoria of Mars are being woken from centuries of slumber as machines and augmetics of war are prepared. Will the galaxy be kind to the arising Third Imperium? That is yet to be seen. Divisions of Government The Third Imperium is divided as follows: The Eclessia Machinis The Church of Machines has been present on Mars for Millennia, stretching to the days of the First Imperium. Only after the fall of the Second Imperium, however, did they gain full control of Mars. The Eclessia Machinis is the catch-all term for the church of the official state religion, however it is ruled by the Grand Fabricator-General, who is both leader of the Eclessia Machinis and the Adeptio Mechanica. The Adeptio Mechanica The Adeptio Mechanica is the "Civil" Government of Mars, and by extension the Third Imperium. Responsible for civic administration, it is the driveshaft for the young Third Imperium. The Adeptio Mechanica is subdivided into numerous bureaucratic subdivisions, managing resources, factory output, civil infrastructure, etc. Religion Known Systems and their Planetary Composition Sol (Controlled) Sol I (Mercury)- Classification: Barren. No Moons. Sol II (Venus) - Classification: Toxic. No Moons. So III (Terra) - Classification: Desert. 1 Moon. Population 1.3 Billion Sol IV (Mars) Classification: Arid. 2 Moons. Population 4.1 Billion Asteroid Belt Sol V (Jupiter) Classification: Gas Giant. 67 Moons. Sol VI (Saturn) Classification Gas Giant. 62 Moons. Sol VII (Uranus) Classification: Gas Giant. 27 Moons. Sol VIII (Neptune) Classification: Gas Giant. 14 Moons Tau Ceti (Controlled) Tau Ceti I Classification: Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Ruins Tau Ceti II Classification: Dead. No Moons. Habitable, Colonized. Terraforming in Progress. Tau Ceti III Classification: Forge World. No Moons. Habitable, Colonized. Tau Ceti IV Classification: Barren. No Moons. Tau Ceti V Classification: Barren. No Moons. Epsilon Eridanus (Controlled) Eridanus I Classification: Dead World. Habitable. No Moons. Asteroid Belt Eridanus II Classification Barren. No Moons. Asteroid Belt Sirius Canis Major (Controlled) Sirius Canis I Classification: Gas Giant. No Moons. One Space Station Alpha Centauri (Controlled) A.C I Classification: Lava. No Moons. AC II "Acre". Classification: Terran. No Moons. Habitable. Colonized. AC III Classification: Barren. No Moons. Epsilon Indi (Controlled) Epsilon Indi I "Nautica" Classification: Ocean. 1 Moon. Habitable. Colonized. Caledon (Controlled) Caledon I Classification: Barren. Caledon II Classification: Volcanic. Caledon III "Nesia" Classification: Ocean. Habitable. Colonized Caledon IV Classification: Barren. Caledon V Classification: Gas Giant. 69 Moons. Caledon VI Classification: Gas Giant. 60 Moons. Anomaly: Ruins (1 Moon.) Caris (Controlled) Caris I Classification: Magma. No Moons Caris II Classification: Barren. No Moons Caris III Classification: Barren. Mineral Rich. Exploiting. No Moons Caris IV Classification: Gas Giant. No Moons. Palixis (Subjugated, Controlled.) Palixis I Classification Barren. No Moons Palixis II Classification Barren. No Moons Palixis III "Bornea" Classification Terran. Habitable. Inhabited (Borneans), T-4. No Moons. Theidas (Controlled) Theidas I Classification Barren. Theidas II Classification Toxic. 3 Moons. 1 Habitable "Quercus" (Forest, Colonized) Theidas III "Swietenia" Classification Jungle. Habitable, Colonized. 3 Moons. 1 Habitable "Pyrifera" (Ocean, Colonized) 1 Volcanic. Theidas IV "Typha" Classification Swamp. Habitable, Colonized. 3 Moons. 1 Habitable "Cyperus" (Swamp, Colonized) Theidas V "Portucale" Classification Terran. Habitable, Colonized. 1 Moon. Habitable "Brazilium" (Terran Colonized). Theidas VI Classification Gas Giant. 4 Moons. 1 Habitable "Novos Titanos" (Forest, Colonized) Anomaly: Ruins. 1 Volcanic. Theidas VII "Olea" Classification Arid . Habitable, Colonized. 4 Moons. 2 Habitable "Ulmus" (Forest, Colonized.) "Acer" (Forest, Colonized). Theidas VIII Classification Frozen. 2 Moons. Theidas XI Classification Asteroid Belt. Theidas X Classification Frozen. 1 Moon. Anomaly: Moon with a Moon. Pisces Austrini (Controlled) Austrini I - Classification Barren. No Moons. Proxima Andromedae (Controlled) Proxima Andromedae I - Classification Barren. No Moons. Orbital Station. GX/GQ Andromedae (Controlled) GX/GQ I - Classification Barren. No Moons. GX/GQ II - Classification Desert. Habitable, Colonized. 3 Moons. 1 Desert (Habitable, Colonized), 1 Volcanic, 1 Forest (Uninhabitable) GX/GQ III - Classification Desert. Habitable, Colonized. No Moons GX/GQ IV - Classification Desert. Habitable, Colonized. No Moons. GX/GQ V - Classification Large Barren. 3 Moons. 1 Volcanic, 1 Rocky, 1 Forest (Habitable, Colonized) Anomaly: Ruins (Human). YZ Ceti (Controlled) Proxima Ceti (Controlled) Proxima Ceti I - Classification Barren. No Moons. Proxima Ceti II - Classification Barren. No Moons. Mining Outposts. Proxima Ceti III - Classification Barren. No Moons. Proxima Ceti IV - Classification Frozen (Small) No Moons. Anomaly: Sub-Surface Ocean. Phaethusa (Controlled) Phaethusa I Classification Barren. No Moons. Phaethusa II Classification Terran, Habitable, Inhabited. No Moons. Anomaly: Planetary Ring. Phaethusa III Classification Terran, Habitable, Colonized. No Moons. Orbital Station. Teve (Controlled) Teve I "New Ceresia" Classification Terran. Habitable, Inhabited. No Moons Orias (Controlled) Orias I "Alpina" Classification Alpine/Ocean, Habitable, Inhabited. No Moons Anomaly: Ruins Orias II Classification Barren. 1 Moon. Orias III Classification Gas Giant. 31 Moons. Orias IV Classification Gas Giant. 27 Moons. Orias V Classification Frozen. No Moons. Polaus (Controlled) Polaus I "Warskaw" Classification Jungle/Terran, Habitable, Colonized. No Moons Polaus II Classification Frozen, Dwarf. No Moons Polaus III Classification Barren, Dwarf. No Moons. Anomaly: Tectonics, Large Deuterium Deposits. Fera (Controlled) Fera I Classification Barren. No Moons. High mineral contents. Fera II Classification Toxic. No Moons Fera III Classification Frozen, Dwarf. No Moons Fera IV Classification Asteroid Belt. Sachmut (Controlled) Sachmut I Classification Barren. No Moons. Sachmut II Classification Barren. Terraforming Candidate. No Moons. Sachmut III Classification Frozen. No Moons Dafn (Controlled) Dafn I Classification Barren, Dwarf. No Moons. Dafn II Classification Barren/Toxic. Terraforming Candidate. No Moons. Dafn III Classification Terran. "Emancipation" Habitable. No Moons. Dafn IV Classification Volcanic. No Moons. Dafn V Classification Gas Giant. Anomaly: Planetary Disc. Vorta (Controlled) Vorta I Classification Desert. Habitable. 3 Moons. Anomaly: Ruins. Vorta II Classification Barren. No Moons. Anapel (Controlled) Anapel I - Classification Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Alien Signal. Yalis (Controlled) Yalis I - Classification Toxic. 1 Moon. Yalis II - Classification Toxic. 1 Moon. Listra (Controlled) Cario (Controlled) Cario I - Classification Asteroid Belt. Khulat (Controlled) Khulat I - Classification Barren. 1 Moon. Khulat II - Classification Gas Giant. 16 Moons. Khulat III - Classification Asteroid Belt. Pakar (Controlled) Tharsis (Controlled) Tharsis I - Classification Frozen, Dwarf. Anomaly: Debris Field. Litha (Controlled) Litha I - Classification Barren. No Moons. Litha II - Classification Terran. Habitable, Colonized. 2 Moons. 63% Water. Medieval World. Litha III - Classification Ocean. Habitable, Colonized. No Moons. 89% Water. Litha IV - Classification Volcanic. 1 Moon. Litha V - Classification Frozen, Dwarf. Litha VI - Classification Gas Giant. 6 Moons. Litha VII - Classification Gas Giant. 11 Moons. Litha VIII - Classification Gas Giant. 1,922 Moons. Litha IX - Classification Asteroid Belt. Neani (Controlled) Neani I - Classification Toxic, Dwarf. No Moons. Neani II - Classification Asteroid Belt. Velorum (Controlled) Velorum I - Classification Barren, Dwarf. Velorum II - Classification Terran, Colonized. 1 Moon. Anomaly: Suffering Biosphere Degradation. Special Project: Planetary Engines+ Warp Drive. Chisi Chisi I - Classification Asteroid Belt. Calou Calou I - Classification Volcanic. No Moons Calou II - Classification Asteroid Belt. Ashadha (Controlled) Kani (Controlled) Kani I - Classification Barren, Dwarf. No Moons. Kani II - Classification Barren. No Moons. Kani III - Classification Asteroid Belt Kani IV - Classification Barren. No Moons. Kani V - Classification Gas Dwarf. No Moons. Kani VI - Classification Frozen, Large. No Moons. Gilgamesh (Controlled) Gilgamesh I "Bastion" Classification Desert, Habitable. 15% Water. No Moons. Gilgamesh II Classification Ocean, Habitable. 97% Water, 47% Ice. No Moons. Gilgamesh III Classification Barren, Trace Atmosphere. No Moons. Gilgamesh IV Classification Barren. 2 Moons. Gilgamesh V Classification Frozen. No Moons. Gilgamesh VI Classification Asteroid Belt Gilgamesh VII Classification Gas Giant. 2 Moons Apep (Controlled) Vespae (Controlled) Vespae I Classifiction Barren. 2 Moons. Anomaly: Planetary Disc. Vespae II Classification Arid, Habitable. Inhabited. T-7 Avian. (35% Water, 29% Ice) Tarandi (Controlled) Vorica (Controlled) Vorica I Classification Barren. 5 Moons. Vorica II Classification Terran, Uninhabitable: Toxic Atmosphere. No Moons. QUARANTINE WORLD Vorica III Classification Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Alien Structure. Vorica IV Classification Asteroid Belt Vorica V Classification Gas Giant. 59(Small),12(Large) moons. Bantha (Controlled) Bantha I Classification Barren. No Moons. Octantis (Controlled) Octantis I Classification Gas Giant. 23 Small Moons, 8 Large Moons Octantis Id Classification Terrestrial Moon. Terraforming Candidate Octantis II Classification Barren. No Moon. Doradus (Controlled) Doradus I Classification Gas Giant. 22 Moons (Small). Doradus II Classification Barren. Anomaly: Radioactive Material Rich Doradus III "Ordana" Classification Forge World, Habitable, Inhabited. Anomaly: Radioactive Material Rich, Heavy Volcanism. Doradus IV Classification Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Alien Signal Doradus V Classification Barren. 2 Moons. Anomaly: Alien Signal Doradus VI Classification Asteroid Belt. Doradus VII Classification Frozen. No Moons Doradus VIII Classification Frozen. No Moons. Anomaly: Methane Seas. Doradus IX Classification Asteroid Belt. Doradus X Classification Gas Giant. 5 Moons (large) Coronae (Controlled) Ganni Ganni I Classification: Barren. No Moons. Ganni II Classification: Barren. No Moons. Uinen (Controlled) Uinen I Classification: Dead. Habitable, Inhabited. No Moons Lacertae (Controlled Lacertae I Classification: Terran. Habitable. Basic Complex Lifeforms. Lacertae II Classification: Barren Lacertae III Classification: Asteroid Belt. Humbaba Humbaba I Classification: Terran, Habitable. 1 Moon (Large) Humbaba II Classification: Terran. Uninhabitable. Inhabited: Gelvanid Estate. No Moon. Humbaba III Classification: Barren. No Moon. Humbaba IV Classification: Barren. No Moon. Osse Osse I Classification: Arid, Habitable, Inhabited, Gelvanid Estate. No Moon Osse II Classification: Desert, Habitable, Inhabited. Gelvanid Colony. 4 Moons (Small) Anomaly: Planetary Disc Osse III Classification: Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Heavy Volcanism Osse IV Classification: Barren. 1 Moon (Large) Osse V Classification: Barren. Anomaly: Alien Signal Anid Anid I Classification: Barren. 1 Moon (Large) Anomaly: Heavy Volcanism Anid II Classification: Barren. No Moons Anid III "Andon" Classification Garden/Savannah. Inhabited. Gelvanid Homeworld. 1 Moon (Large) Anid IV Classifcation: Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Crashed Xeno ship/ Alien Signal. Anid V Classification Barren. 1 Moon (Large) Dathu (Controlled) Dathu I Classification: Forge World. Habitable. No Moons. Anomaly: Ancient Ruins. Dathu II Classification: Asteroid Belt Dathu III Classification: Gas Giant. 16 Moons (Small). Anomaly: Planetary Ring. Dathu IV Classification: Asteroid Belt Valtham (Controlled) Valtham I Classification: Forge World. Habitable. No Moons. Anomaly: Electromagnetic storms Valtham II Classification: Barren. No Moons. Valtham III Classification: Barren. No Moons. Valtham IV Classification: Barren. No Moons. Valtham V Classification: Frozen. No Moons. Zabri (Controlled) Zabri I Classification: Barren. No Moon. Anomaly: Planetary Ring. Zabri II Classification: Asteroid Belt. Zabri III Classification: Gas Giant,. 14 Small Moons, 11 Large Moons, 1 Terrestrial Moon. Zabri III-n Classification: Arid/Tundra. Habitable. Anomaly: Planetary Ring. Zabri IV Classification: Asteroid Belt. Poxu (Controlled) Poxu I Classification: Barren. Habitable. No Moons. Anomaly: Wreckage of Spaceship. Poxu II Classification: Ocean. Uninhabitable. Anomaly: Sentients, Electromagnetic Storms, Planetary Disc. Poxu III Classification: Barren. No Moons. Anomaly: Planetary Rings Poxu IV Classification: Barren. 1 Moon (Large). Anomaly: Electromagnetic Storm Nequam Sterilis Inanis Deserta Mori Mori I Classification: Barren. No Moons. Trace Atmosphere. Hyacinthum Hyacinthum I Classification: Gas Giant. 15 Moons (Small). Aethra Aethra I Classification: Volcanic/Toxic. No Moon. Aethra II Classification: Terran, Habitable 1 Moon Aethra III Classification: Barren. No Moon Aethra IV Classification: Frozen, Habitable. Terraforming Candidate. No Moon. Sidera Sidera I Classification: Barren, Trace Atmosphere. No Moons. Sidera II Classification: Barren. 3 Moons. Sidera III Classification: Volcanic. No Moons Sidera IV Classification: Barren, Dwarf. Habitable. Terraforming Candidate. 1 Moon Sidera V Classification: Gas Giant. 48 Moons. Anomaly: Planetary Disc. Salutare Anomaly: Planetary Disc. Salutare I Classification: Volcanic, Toxic. No Moons. Salutare II Classification: Barren, Trace Atmosphere. 2 Moon Salutare III Classification: Terran, Habitable. 1 Moons. Vastum Vastum I Classification: Barren, Dwarf. Habitable. Anomaly: Scrap world. 1 Moon The Legions The Military of the Third Imperium is placed within several branches, though the largest two are those below The Legio Mechanica The Legio Mechanica are the Legions of Mars. Cybernetic and Biologically enhanced warriors, indoctrinated into the ways of the Machine Cult. Equipped with the best Mars can afford for Infantry, the Legio Mechanica are a deadly force in battle. Often armed with High Powered Energy Weaponry, or the trusty Galvanic Rifle, a handheld coil gun of immense power, the Legio Mechanica instill much fear in armies unaccustomed to fighting those who long since lost knowledge of what "Pain" is. The Auxillia Spartanas The Auxillia Spartanas is a recent addition to the Third Imperium. Drafted from the former Spartans of the CRPC (Colonial Republic of Proxima Cygni), the Auxillia Spartanas are an elite group of Special Operatives and Combat Specialists serving as Strike or Drop infantry, supporting Legions of Mechanica Infantry. These Elite Infantry have found a new home in the embrace of the Machine God, after the destruction of their homeworld. The Legio Artificia The Legio Artificia are the Elite of Mars. Carefully cultivated, ancient, Artificial Intelligence, placed within machines of war so arcane and ancient that all knowledge to fully replicate the guiding A.I are lost, even if the Hull and weaponry can be. To face the Legio Artificia in open battle is perhaps one of the most terrifying thing in the known Galaxy. The Navy The Imperial Navy is divided into two groupings, the Classis Mechanica, and the Classis Explorator, or less formally designated the Mechanica Fleets and the Explorator Fleets. Classis Mechanica This is the mainstay Navy of the Third Imperium. Constructed from well understood technology and armed with anything from Lance batteries to large, Kinetic weaponry designed to fire ammunition the size of large buildings. As of current, there are six designations of Ships and categories to fit them in. Battlecruiser: The Largest ship capable of being constructed in Martian Shipyards, the Battlecruiser are large ships, 5-6 Kilometers long. These are the designated "Flagship" designation of the Classis Mechanica. Larger ships do exist, but these were regulated to the Classis Explorators. Cruiser: Second in size to the Battlecruiser, the Cruiser designation average at about 4 kilometers long. Usually the heavier hitters of a fleet, they are often regulated to guarding the rear or flanks of a Battlecruiser. Light Cruiser: This designation is used when speed is more necessary than firepower. Averaging about 3.5 kilometers long, they are regulated for mostly Vanguard missions Frigate: Frigates are the mainstay designation of the Mechanica Fleets. Versatile, and capable of relatively cheap construction compared to the Cruiser or Light Cruiser, they are capable of fulfilling virtually any role in a fleet, at the cost of effectiveness. A Frigate averages out at about 2 kilometers in length, but have been known to approach the size of some Light Cruisers. Escort: Escorts are 1 kilometer long ships, capable of maneuvering and agility unbelievable compared to larger vessels. Used mostly for keeping smaller ships from being able to focus on the fleets heavy hitters. Used to harass larger vessels, the Escort Designation is very good at its job. Transport: Transport Designations do exactly that. Transport. Whether they move goods, men, or military hardware is dependent on how they're used. Transport Designations are usually less than a kilometer in length, but have been known to vary, though these pieces are under the control of the Classis Explorators due to their lack of understanding. Classis Explorator The Classis Explorator are the scouting fleets of the Third Imperium. These are composed of the best and most ancient technology the Third Imperium can offer, even if they barely understand it themselves. Originally, there were Fifteen Explorator fleets, however, time and attempts to cross barely stable Warp Lanes during the Interregnum of Man has reduced these to a meager three. There are several ship designations that these fleets are composed of, and they are as follows. However, with the rediscovery and Recovery of Explorator Fleet Zeta, there is now four Explorator Fleets. Battleships: These massive, hulking vessels are perhaps the most deadly thing known to mankind. Capable of glassing a Terra-sized world on its own in good time, these vessels are ancient and revered as Angels of the Omnissiah. Only four are known to remain in existence, the rest lost to history and Warp disasters. Battleships are colossi, at an average hull length of 10 kilometers. While they can be repaired, for now, the Third Imperium must treat them with care, as they are irreplaceable. Grand Cruisers: These vessels, of which only nine are known to remain, are as to what Cruisers are to the Classis Mechanica, only far deadlier, and more irreplaceable. Running on barely understood technology, they are treasured and deadly to all who find themselves at the wrong end of their weapons targeting. Averaging at 8 Kilometers, they are truly a sight to behold. Fleets Total Strength: 784 Military vessels. Naval Classes There are usually several classes of vessel within a naval designation, and they are as follows Battleships Imperium-Class: Only two of these ships are known to exist. The Imperium-Class are what some Xenos would call "Dreadnought" class vessels, however this is preposterous. A Second Imperium Era Dreadnought has not been seen in since the Fall of the Second Empire. These vessels are so massive that their crew would, if not cycled every two or three decades would likely develop a rather large sub-culture. Victorum-Class: Only one of these vessels are known to exist. Though the Eclessia Machinis used to have three more, they have been lost in several failed Explorator Missions over the Interregnum. To call the Victorum-Class vessels "capable of exterminating life on an entire world" is generally accurate. Bristling with weaponry and strike craft bays, the Victorum-Class is not a vessel to be fought against and expect to survive. However recently, one has been recovered with the rediscovery of Explorator Fleet Zeta Grand Cruisers Avenger-Class: One of each of these hearty vessels exist per each remaining Explorator fleet. Designed to be tough, rough, and capable of withstanding high-speed collision with other vessels, the firepower on board these vessels is unmatched except by the ships that they guard. Abyssal-Class: These large strike hangers are capable of holding hundreds of fighters, bombers, and all sorts of small Transports. Used to repair, refuel, and can even assemble Strike Craft, the numbers of such craft they can disgorge in battle enters into the thousands very quickly. One of each is assigned per every Explorator Fleet, and they are well looked after. Chasmic-Class: These vessels, each paired with an Explorator Fleet, are, giant guns. Simply put, sometime in the Second Imperium, someone decided it would be a lovely idea to build a few giant Macrocannons, strap them together, and then build a ship around them capable of using them. As such, the vessels themselves cannot fire often, but when they do, it is best to hope you're not looking directly at them. As of October 10,001 C.E, all Grand Cruisers have been lost in the Battle of Sol Battlecruiser ''Vengeance-''Class: The Vengeance-Class is a model of the Second Imperium. Delegated to the Explorator Fleets, these venerable vessels provide fire support and as massive supply craft. Though no less deadly than equally sized counterparts, it is slower due to its increased cargo weight. These vessels can be rebuilt with known technology, though the process would be slow and arduous with the limited resources at this time. Eclipse-Class: This class of vessel is a the designated Flagship class of the Classis Mechanica. Packed with as much firepower and Shielding as it can afford, it is the pride of the Magos Technicus, those responsible to decode and determine what Xenos Tech, or their own research, can be made Sanctified and usable by the Third Empire. One of these results was the ''Eclipse-''Class. Cruiser Technology Technology is revered by the Eclessia Machinis. Making use of both Ancient and New designs, their ultimate goal is to recover all lost human technology, and expand human dominion farther than that of the Second Imperium. However, notable weaponry of the Third Imperium are as follows. Macrocannons These massive sized "railguns" are present on every Imperial vessel. Powerful, heavy hitters, and relatively cheap to produce, these weapons of war are the mainstay of the Classis Mechanica. Coming in several models, each fulfilling a slightly unique function. Lance Array Lance Arrays are high energy beams, often fired from affixed positions along the ship, usually the prow of the vessel. These high powered beams are designed to melt through enemy armour, leaving the ship exposed to the vacuum of the void. Novos Cannon The Novos Cannon are part Rail gun, Part Energy Weapon. Desired to "fire" densely packed, highly reactive mixtures of radioactive elements and plasma. The only reason these mixtures do not immediately explode upon being immersed in the other is the fact of several short term energy fields that prevent the reactions of the materials. However, it is mentioned that the kind of "Novos Cannon" that the Third Imperium possesses is simply one of many similar designs, some outfitted to fire large beams of plasma and heat, others outfitted with warheads capable of creating a gravity field similar to that of a black hole for a scant few seconds upon detonation. Either way, the Eclessia Machinis is eager to get their hands on such weapons... Imperial Knights A most recent addition to the Imperial Armory, the Imperial Knights are a series of Mechanized Bipedal Armour, derived in a way from ancient First Empire models and the armour of the Spartans. Current models average at about 14 ft in height, equipped with a variety of heavy weapons, ranging from the standard varying sizes of Autocannons, to Flamethrowers, and even Beam weaponry, along with optional melee attachments Knight Errant The Knight Errant is the basic standard of the Imperial Knight. At 14 ft tall, equipped with a heavy Autogun, Light Autocannon, or a Laser Cannon for a ranged load out. In melee, the options consist of a large, powered blade, designed to cut through heavy armour, as the blade is coated in a contained particle field, sourced from the hilt of the blade. The other is a large, chainsaw like device designed for cutting through heavy armour and enemy armoured vehicles. Knight Crusader The Knight Crusader is an improvement on the standard Knight Errant. This suit is purely ranged, possessing a single shot heavy Autocannon, for Anti-Armour targets, and a automatic rotary Gatling Autogun for rapid fire Anti-Infantry clean up. As these suits are designed for purely ranged combat, they are required to sport both heavier and slightly improved armour, but also be slightly taller in order to afford increased combat ability and range. At 17ft, this device is a hulking brute on the battlefield, especially for lightly protected infantry. Hierarchy and Religion The Hierarchy of the Eclessia Machinis and Adeptio Mechanica is complex. The Legio Mechanica and Legio Artificia are both under the command of the Grand Fabricator-General. However, both have a lead "Fabricator Dominus" who lead the Legio specifically in "the Grand Fabricator-General's stead" as he is oft too concerned with affairs of state and faith to monitor the armies with the diligence required. Category:Human Category:SC1